The Writer Who Wished She Wasn't
by Strawberry Angel
Summary: This is by far the worst story i have ever written. it's really awful. But oh well...kinda a sequal to Writer's Block Will Make You Do Anything.


Well at this moment...I think i'm gonna write something unusual. lol teheheheheheehheee uh-oh i'm  
scared for u guys j/p don't own in a heartbeat..they are disney's so please don't sue me. feeling  
kinda writers-blocky. need to get going again  
  
  
  
  
The Writer Who Wished She Wasn't  
  
  
  
Joy sat angrily on the end of her bed. She was home alone and feeling annoyed with everyone. She  
heard the closet door creak and Joy let out a groan. This was the last thing she needed.  
"Why are you here-again? I thought we had a deal." Joy sighed and looked up. There stood a teenage  
boy, a few years older than Joy. He had spiked black hair and was extremely good looking. (hehe).  
"I know we DID! But you didn't exactly hold up your end of the deal..." Jamie complained.  
"Which was?"   
"Horror stories, drama..anything but romance! And that's all we've been getting from you!" Jamie  
cried. He sat down at Joy's dressing table and studied himself in the mirror.  
"Okay. Where's bad with romance?" Joy cried, picking up a notebook full of sucky horror stories.  
She flung it at Jamie. "You think I would actually upload this junk?" Jamie skimmed over the first  
story.  
"Well you have a point here. But still, I always seem like a jerk in your stories." Jamie whined.  
"No you don't. If I wrote how you were in real life, then you'd seem like a jerk. In my stories,  
you're always prince charming."  
"Ugh. April Fools?! What was that? Do you think I would seriously ever do that?" Jamie raised his  
eyebrows.  
"Yeah.." Joy nodded, smiling. Jamie narrowed his brown eyes. He jumped up and walked over to Joy's  
computer.  
"Let ME write a story about YOU!" Jamie smiled. A look of horror fell over Joy's face.  
"Well...that isn't a good idea..." She replied nervously, twisting a peice of curly blonde hair  
around her finger.  
"Yeah it is." Jamie smiled. "Leave the room!" He cried, acting all dramatic, "I need peace and  
quiet while I work."  
"Whatever.." Joy mumbled and walked down the hall to the T.V room, leaving Jamie alone with her  
computer.  
  
  
Jamie clicked the save button with a flourish (spelling again. i know i know). He smiled at his  
masterpeice.  
"Joy! Hey Joy! You can come back!" Jamie yelled. The short blonde appeared in the doorway.  
"Wow! Took you long enough...This story of your's, it better not be too awful..." Joy replied,  
sinking into the gray swivel chair. Jamie smiled.  
"No. It's a work of art."  
"Yeah sure. Maybe you should get a running head start since I might have to kill you." Joy giggled  
and turned to the bright computer screen.  
She began to read:  
  
The Writer Who Wished She Wasn't  
By: Jamie Waite  
  
'Joy was a young lady. She was turning 13 soon and was excited. Things were good in her life, until  
she began writing stories about the wonderful Jamie Waite...and the others. But mostly Jamie. He  
didn't like to paired up with his friend, Caitie. They were just friends. Jamie made up his mind  
to pay Joy a little visit.  
The blonde never saw him coming. You know what they say about blondes. Jamie snuck in her house  
and saw the culprit of the sappy love stories. Jamie glared at the girl a few years his junior.  
She would be sorry.'  
  
Joy held up her hand.  
"Hold on. Is this some kind of threat? Do you honestly think I'm scared of you?" Joy stood up and  
places a hand on her hip. Jamie wrinkled his forehead.  
"Yeah..and if you aren't, you should be." Jamie tried to act all tough. Joy laughed.  
"Ha funny. This is how scared I am of you!" She cried, clicking delete on her computer. Jamie  
screamed as his story disappeared off the screen.  
"You! You are a very mean little girl." Jamie's mouth hung open in horror.  
"Hey! I try to be nice! You're the one who wrote a threatening story."   
"I don't like you! Write about someone else."  
"Yeah right. You and Caitie are the best couple in the show." Joy smiled.  
"Yeah, but only because I'm so darn hot." Jamie puffed up his chest.  
"You have a major ego!" Joy yelled, slamming her pillow into his face. Jamie shouted a very bad  
word and ripped another pillow off the bed. Feathers flew and fell like a blizzard around the small  
room for about five minutes.  
"Well...I..hope..you're...happy." Joy puffed. She was out of breath.  
"Yeah..I..think...I..got...my...point...across." Jamie grinned.  
"Whatever...I'm..having..some..writer's...block. Think..you..could help?" Joy asked, finally  
catching her breath.  
"Why don't you upload my story..I could rewrite it for you."   
"Why do I even ask! Get out! I need to think." Joy cried, waving her hand towards the door.  
"Fine..fine. I'm going. I can't wait for your next story."  
"Thanks, Jamie. But it'll still be a romance so quit sucking up." Joy giggled. He was such a dork.  
Jamie sighed. Oh well.  
  
  
  



End file.
